His Treasure
by xXxfire angelxXx
Summary: hiya this is my first fic yay!
1. Prologue

HIS TREASURE

Disclaimer: I don't own this film (sniff) lol

(a/n) hiya everyone I'm Louise and this is my fist fan fiction so plz be nice lol can all of you plz review and tell me what I can to better thanx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

PROLOGUE

The black pearl was slowly flowing to it's destination on the wide endless ocean, the moon basking the ship with it's light. It was a beautiful sight, to the twinkling stars in the dark night sky to the dark blue depths of the ocean.

A tall dark headed girl walked across the deck of the black pearl, her boots were making the only noise as she walked to the side of the silent ship.

Her name was Elizabeth Swan. Her dark brown hair was flowing about her back as the wind swept it's way through it. She closed her eyes feeling the wind gently hitting her face, listened to the ocean waves and breathing that salty sea air, as her face relaxed into a smile. Unaware a pair of dark eyes watching her from the shadows.

He watched her and felt desperate to touch her… feeling her soft curls running through his fingers …her soft red lips beneath his…his heart racing …as he lowered his face to meet hers…

'_STOP IT!'_

The mystery man lowered his head, breathing heavily.

'She will never be yours'. He whispered angrily. As his eyes trailed from the floor to the figure he was dreaming about a few seconds ago, still standing as if she was a ghost that can disappear at any second. He look at the only the treasure he would ever want in this world of oceans yet… he can't have.

He sighed as he turned his back on the figure looked over his shoulder just one time and said 'I love you Elizabeth.' Before opening a door and stepping inside closing it noiselessly so not to disturb his treasure.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and look up at the stars. She loved looking at the stars, remembering when her mother before she died told her that when u die u becomes a star…shining and twinkling as you are back with your family. Ever since she died Elizabeth always thought that her Mother was looking out for her, protecting her.

Elizabeth felt a shiver run up her spine. She didn't even know how cold she was. She laughed at herself.

'Goodnight mother.' she whispered.

As she walked back across the deck and down to her cabin.

So what did you think??

U knows you want to review: P: P

I will try and write longer chapters later on promise 

Cya love ya kisses &hugs


	2. WHAT!

Hey Hey Hey!!

Did u like the prologue??

Well I hope it was ok sorry about the shortness of the chapter

Ill try make it longer :)

So this is chapter 1…

Disclaimer: I said it once at the start im not saying it again

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1

Elizabeth woke up to the gentle rocking of the boat and the creaking floorboards above her. She groaned as she lay on her back, listening to the sounds of the ship.

She let her mind drift away to think about her soon-to-be husband Captain William Turner and his dazzling smile. She knew ever since she met him that she would marry him even if her father disapproved, he was honest, kind and caring. He was the good guy and she loved him even though he always seems to take things too seriously.

Elizabeth sighed and got out of bed, as she put her housecoat over her nightgown there was a knock on the door.

'You may come in'. Called Elizabeth. Her young housemaid came in though the door. She dipped her knees before saying

'Miss, Captain Turner requests your presence up on deck.'

'Is it of great importance?' Elizabeth looked the girl straight in the eye.

The girl called Millie cast her eyes downward.

'I don't know Miss, he just told me to send for you, do you need any help putting your dress on miss?' Millie kept her eyes downward waiting on her mistress's answer.

'Yes, thank you Millie.'

Elizabeth wondered what this was all about she sat there at her dressing table as Millie brushed her hair and thought to herself

_There must be something wrong, but what can it be? Was there something wrong with the wedding? Maybe he wants to postpone it or just cancelled it altogether? But would that really be a bad thing…_

Elizabeth gasped and stood up, shocking Millie.

'Is everything ok miss?' as she eyed Elizabeth up worriedly.

'Umm…yes…yes Im fine Millie thank you, you can go now.' Elizabeth said.

Millie bowed her head and walked quickly out the room leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts. Elizabeth sat back down in the chair; she knew that she was worried about the wedding but it was just the wedding, she loved Will she knew she did.

She shaked her head and told herself to stop being stupid. And got up to go see Will.

Captain Will Turner was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

_She not going to like this_

He sighed and got up off his chair and went to the window behind his desk. He looked out at the blue ocean waves. A while ago he boarded a ship that had been looking for him, he had a meeting with the captain and had to take one of the passengers, that passenger was none other then jack sparrow.

The last time Will had seen Jack was when he saved him from being hanged. Since he saved Jack from being hanged. The governors men have been looking for him ever since till a few weeks ago till they caught him raiding a ship. They kept him as a prisoner taking him to England when they were ambushed themselves. Jack was able to save him by making a deal with the Captain of that ship, earning a pardon from his crimes and was yet again a free man.

The Captain of the ship asked will to take Jack back to Port Royal where he is meant to stay there out of trouble for a year before he can go near a ship again.

Will had no choice but to say yes, but was thinking about what Elizabeth would say about this. For he knew of her hatred of Jack since the day she saw him. Just as he was thinking this Elizabeth walked into the room.

Elizabeth closed the door as Will walked across the room and took in his arms. Feeling her curvy body against his. Will feel his chest tighten as he looked in her face looking in her deep brown eyes, he saw the question in them, wondering what was a matter?

'Good morning Elizabeth.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Good morning Will, is there a reason for why you sent for me?' Elizabeth inquired looking in his eyes.

Will took her hands in his and led her over to the sofa across the room. They sat down and he took her hands in his, sweeping his thumb over her soft knuckles. He looked in her eyes and thought:

_She's going to go crazy_

Will cleared his throat and explained

'Yes there is a reason why I summoned you, I was in a meeting today with a passing ship he needed me to take a passenger since that passenger had a change of plan and meant to be in Port Royal.'

Elizabeth laughed 'That is the reason? Why would I care about his passenger its not someone I hate is it?'

Will turn his away from her and said

'Yes it is your greatest hate, Jack sparrow.'

He turned his head back to her and saw her face full of rage and her hands tighten on his.

'WHAT!'

**There that was the first chapter **

**Tell me what u think plz**

**Well im going to bed now it 6:30 in the morning lol and I have to get up at 11 :p**

**Remember review!**

**And a big thanx to the people who did love yas **

**And jo u cant slap me cause I update :P lol**


End file.
